Love My New Best Friend
by miamalia
Summary: haii, ini cerita pertama author! maaf banget yah kalo freak, namanya juga pertama hehehe. Gaada modusnya kok, tapi tetep khusus remaja inii. Selamat membacaa :D
1. Chapter 1

-LOVE MY NEW BESTFRIEND-

Musim semi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Kali ini tahun ajaran yang pertama bagi gadis berumur 15 tahun yang lumayan tinggi,dengan rambut hitam legam panjangnya yang diikat model sanggul yang diikat menggunakan pita besar biru panjangnya di SMA Tetsurei. Gadis itu bernama Yukio Hakinamaru,gadis cantik yang memiliki sifat keras tapi juga ramah yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya yang bernama Yukio Yuki,seorang presiden direktur dari perusahaan Yukio Grup yang mengelola pertambangan minyak Negara yang sudah terkenal se-Negara Jepang, ibunya yang bernama Yukio Hana seorang penusaha boutique terkenal di Tokyo,dan adik lelakinya Yukio Yusuke yang kini berada di bangku kelas 1 SMP di SMP Tetsurei

"Ukh,menyebalkan mengapa rok ini sangat ketat! Aku paling benci dengan pakaian terlalu ketat" kesal Hakinamaru,"yeah kau benar,seragam SMA Tetsurei sangat payah,apalagi dengan rompi panjang yang tebal hampir mirip dengan jas ini lalu dengan dasi yang berwarna cukup aneh,membuatku kepanasan saja!"kesal Mitarashi Anko sahabat Hakinamaru,"sudah-sudah Hakina-chan dan Anko-chan jangan terus mengeluh seperti ituu"lerai Yuhi Kurenai yang juga termasuk sahabat Hakinamru,"haahh,baiklah kalau Kurenai-chan sudah berbicara aku hanya bisa terdiam hehehe"pasrah Hakinamaru sambil tersenyum."hahaha,hei sebentar lagi bel kita harus bergegas sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai"sahut Anko. Begitulah mereka bertiga yang sudah bersahabat sejak Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Hakinamaru-chan cepatlah,upacaranya akan segera dimulai!"desah anko,"kalian berdua duluan saja,aku ingin ke toilet dulu" "hhfttt,baiklaah jangan sampai telat Hakinamaru-chan"i-iyaa". Kurenai dan Anko bergegas menuju ruang aula tempat upacara dilaksanakan. "hhfftt akhirnya lega,saatnya berlari ke aula" Hakinamaru dengan pesat berlari melewati lorong-lorong koridor menuju aula,tapi karna telalu tergesa-gesa berlari saat akan berbelok menuju lorong berikutnya yang terjadi adalah… *BRRUUKK!* dia menabrak seorang pria kekar yang tingginya sekitar 9cm lebih tinggi dari pada dia,rambutnya perak menjulang keatas,dan memiliki mata yang lumayan sayu,wajahnya tergolong sangat tampan,'_ah,tampan sekali dia.. hei! Apa yang aku pikirkan,jauhkan pikiran itu Hakinamaru!'_"Akh! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi,aku sedang tergesa-gesa menuju aula"Hakinamaru tersentak dari lamunannya ,"he? Apa kau bilang,maaf? Hei gadis bodoh,tidak ada kata maaf di kamusku.. cepat bersujud di hadapanku,dan berkata 'maafkan atas kesalahanku tuan'!" balas pria itu dengan sombongnya,_'tampan sih tampan tapi sangat mengesalkan!'_Hakinamaru tak bisa menahan emosinya sama sekali,tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memberi kepalan panasnya kearah muka tampan pria itu,"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan,kau kira tidak sakit?!"bentak pria itu,"itu pembalasan atas sikapmu yang sombong itu anak manja!"balasnya,"APA,ANAK MANJA KATAMU?! Kau kira kau siapa hah!" "Namaku Yukio Hakinamaru!" "hoouu,ternyata kau anak dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan Yukio Grup itu,hhm perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi" yaa pria tampan itu adalah Hatake Kakashi,pria yang berasal dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan Hatake Grup pengelola hotel bintang 5 terbesar di Jepang,"hhmmm,ternyata kau berasal dari keluarga Hatake Grup ituu,tidak heran sifatmu seperti anak manja" "Berhenti memanggilku anak manja,bodoh!" "kenapa?! Kau yang pertama memanggilku bodoh!" "itu memang kenyataan,karna kebodohanmu kau sampai menabrakku!" "kau juga sama,sudah kenyataan kau memang anak manja sehingga dengan sombongnya memerintahku berlutut di depanmu,aku yakin kau sering memperlakukan pelayan-pelayanmu di rumah untuk melakukan hal itu" "ISH! KAAUUU!"

kakashi akan menampar hakinamaru,tapi hakinamaru lebih gesit daripadanya dengan cepatnya dia menginjak kaki kakashi dan langsung berlari secepatnya menuju aula,"Sampai nanti anak manjaaa!"triaknya pada Kakashi,"aw! Sialan gadis bodoh itu akan ku balas nanti!"geram kakashi.(eh disini kakashinya gapake masker lhoo ;p)

"hah..hah..hah.. maaf aku terlambat ada sedikit masalah tadi" "Kau ini selalu saja ada masalah dari dulu,cepatlah duduk"gerutu anko "iyaa maaf-maaf". Upacara penerimaan murid baru pun dimulai,dengan fasilitas kursi yang sangat teramat nyaman. Tentu saja,SMA Tetsurei adalah SMA termahal di Jepang. Seluruh murid SMA Tetsurei berasal dari keluarga terpandang sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang atau di kancak fasilitas sekolah tergolong mahal dan mewah. Upacara pun berakhir,seluruh murid segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing "kelas 1A yaa,kapan aku bisa beranjak keluar dari kelas kutu buku yang membosankan ini?" keluh Hakinamaru,"Hei,jangan berbicara seperti itu kau seharusnya bersyukur masuk kesini,kudengar kelas 1B-1E suasananya jauh lebih membosankan daripada susasana disini" kata anko bijak,"Anko-chan benar Hakina-chan" "Baiklah aku mengalah,akan aku usahakan supaya merasa nyaman disini" Anko dan Kurenai hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Hakinamaru yang sampai di telinganya,dan suara itu berasal dari… "Hei,permisi aku mau duduk disitu" Anko segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk yang berada di depan bangku Hakinamaru,"Akh,Anak manja sedang apa kau disini?!" "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Gadis Bodoh?!" "Ini kelasku!" "Dan disini juga kelasku bodoh!","hei,hei ada apa ini Kakashi,kau kenal dia?" sahut Sarutobi Asuma sahabat Kakashi,"dan kenapa kau disebut hmph.. anak manja? Hahaha"sahut Maito Gai sambil menahan ketawa yang juga sahabat kakashi."argh,dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya gadis bodoh yang mengesalkan"kesal kakashi *BRAKK* "KAU! Ku peringatkan kepadamu jangan sampai tanganku mendarat kasar di mukamu lagi!"gerutu Hakinamaru,"Sabar Hakina-chan jangan buat keributan di kelas,malu diliat teman-teman lain" "orang itu tak akan ku maafkan jika dia mengulangi hal sombongnya lagi!" "memang dia siapa dan kenapa dia sampai membuatmu kesal seperti itu?"Tanya anko,"tadi saat aku sedang berlari menuju ke aula aku tidak sengaja menabraknya,aku sudah meminta maaf padanya tapi dia malah menyuruhku bersujud di hadapannya,tentu saja aku marah padanya!"jelas Hakinamaru "yaa yaa,aku mengerti perasaanmu bila sudah bertemu dengan anak manja yang sifatnya tidak karuan,lalu apa kau menghajarnya tadi?"Tanya anko lagi,"tentu saja,aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku jadi aku langsung menghajarnya" "haduuhh,Hakina-chan kumohon hentikan sifat kasarmu ituu"keluh kurenai,"biarkan saja,memang sudah sifatku yang seperni ini,anak seperti dia memang harus diberi pelajaran!" "dasar kau ini".

1 bulan berlalu,tak terasa tahun ajaran baru sudah terlewat 1 bulan. Hari-hari Hakinamaru dan Kakashi selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,"Hakina-chan,Anko-chan ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Kurenai,"baiklah"balas Hakinamaru,"Hei,namamu Yukio Hakinamaru kan? Perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi Asuma,salam kenal Yukio-san" "salam kenal juga,kau teman anak manja itu ya? Ada perlu apa denganku?" "Hahaha,hhmm setelah pulang sekolah temui aku di Caffe sakura,ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu ,Yuhi-san dan Mitarashi-san juga boleh ikut"

"kau ingin berbicara apa denganku sampai harus bertemu di Caffe Sakura?" "Ini..tentang Kakashi" "Apa?! Tentang anak manja itu?!Aku tidak ikut!" "Kumohon,jangan berbicara seperti itu,ini sangat penting!" "argh! Baiklah jika kau memaksa!" "terimakasih Yukio-san" "Yaa,sama-sama"

Sepulang sekolah sesuai janji mereka bertemu di Caffe Sakura,"heeiii,ternyata ada tuan putri keluarga Yukio disini"Sahut Gai dengan genit pada Hakinamaru,"Jangan macam-macam dengan mulut kotor milikmu itu!"ancam hakinamaru,"wah-wah ternyata kau cukup galak sebagai wanita,sampai-sampai kau juga menghajar muka kakashi yang tidak pernah ternodai oleh tamparan wanita sekali pun,tapi dia juga jago berkelahi" terang Asuma,"sudah kalian ini sama saja berisiknya dengan anak manja itu! Langsung saja ke inti,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang anak manja itu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"kesal hakinamaru,"haahh,baiklaah. Hhmm Yukio-san kumohon jangan ejek-ejek kakashi dengan sebutan anak manja lagi" "memangnya kenapa?!Dia memang pantas disebut anak manja karna kelakuannya yang sombong itu!" "iyaa,aku mengerti perasaanmu,tapi dia menjadi sombong seperti karna masa lalunya yang kelam" "hah? Ma-masa lalunya yang kelam?"kata hakinamaru dengan lemas karna teringat dengan dirinya yang juga memiliki masa lalu yang kelam,"iyaa,aku akan menceritakan semuanya secara perlahan kepadamu."

_-Flashback-_

Ibu kakashi sudah meninggal saat melahirkan bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah merasakan sebuah kasih sayang seorang ayahnya yang selalu sibuk bekerja sering sekali tidak punya waktu bersama kakashi. Kakashi selalu merasa kesepian,dia seorang pendiam dan malu untuk berteman. Seluruh permintaan kakashi selalu dituruti oleh berperilaku seperti itu kepada kakashi karna ayahnya merasa takut dia semakin sedih karna kurang perhatian dari ayahnya. Karna dia terlalu dimanjakan,sampai saat ini dia menjadi sombong begitu. Tapi,tidak seperti semua yang kau bayangkan Yukio-san. Kakashi juga memilki sisi baik,dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas. Dia berusaha keras untuk membanggakan ayahnya,dan agar tidak dikatai anak manja yang pemalas. Dia juga pintar berkelahi,dia suka menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan,bukan untuk menjadi preman yang tidak berguna.

_-Flasback off-_

"begitulah tentang dirinya,jadi kumohon Yukio-san tolong mengertilah tentang dia. Dan aku ingin jujur kepadamu,baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar kakashi mengejek-ngejek seorang wanita. Dari dulu dia sealulu bersikap ramah pada wanita,meskipun ada wanita yang pernah malakukan hal yang sama seperti mu tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata kasar pun pada wanita." Terang asuma,"Aku menjadi terheran-heran apa yang ada dipikirkan kakashi itu yaa?"keluh Gai,"Apa kau.. sudah selesai Sarutobi-san? Aku ingin segera pulang" "yaa,aku sudah selesai Yukio-san sekarang kau boleh pulang biar aku yang membayar pesananmu" "baiklah,aku permisi sampai jumpa besok Sarutobi-san,Maito-san". Setelah perbincangan selesai 3 wanita itu pun segera keluar dari caffe Sakura. Tampang Hakinamaru sangat suram dan sedih,"hei hakinamaru-chan,sekarang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tentang Hatake-san itu?"Tanya anko. Hening,tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikeluarkan dari mulut hakinamaru,

"aku… aku hanya merasa bersalah karna telah bersikap tidak baik dan telah mengejeknya anak manja. Padahal dia hanya merasa kesepian,aku akan mencoba memaafkannya"terang hakinamaru,"waahh baguslah kalau begitu Hakina-chan" "iyaa kurenai-chan,ayo pulang entah ada angin apa aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini hahaha" "justru bagus dong… kan gaenak kalau harus dimarahi ayah mu terus menurus karna kau sering pulang telat Hakinamaru-chan" "hahaha,iyaa-iyaa ayo aku antarkan kalian berdua pulang" "BAIK!" balas kurenai dan anko berbarengan.

Keesokan harinya Hakinamaru membulatkan niat untuk meminta maaf pada kakashi atas perbuatan kasarnya selama sadar bahwa sifatnya selama ini pada kakashi itu kesalahan besar. Lalu pada saat jam istirahat dia langsung menemui kakashi,"mmm,hey Hatake-san.."sapa hakinamaru,"ada apa?tumben sekali kau tidak memanggilku anak manja" "tidak apa-apa,aku ingin berbicara 4 mata denganmu." "hhmm,baiklaah." Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi menuju atap sekolah. Pada saat di atas atap sekolah mereka memulai pembicaraan,"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" kakashi memulai pembicaraan,"begini… aku.. INGIN MINTA MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN DAN PERNUATANKU SELAMA INI PADAMU,JADI KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak hakinamaru pada kakashi sambil membungkukan badan,"hmph.. HAHAHAHAHA!" "hei,apanya yang lucu?! Aku ini serius!" "ekspresimu sangat lucu,sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ku hahahaha" "ayolaahh,kau ingin memaafkan aku atau tidaak?" kata hakinamaru sambil tersipu malu,"Iyaa iyaa aku memaafkanmu,aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada mu karna telah mengataimu bodoh padahal kau ini gadis yang pintar",balas kakashi sambil menepuk kepala hakinamaru,"I-iyaa" "lagi pula aku juga sudah tau kalau asuma memberi tau semua tentang masa laluku padamu,dasar tidak bisa menjaga rahasia,sialan asuma" "sudaah,jangan marah padanya,kalau dia tidak bercerita tidak mungkin kita akan berbaikan seperti ini. Jadii kita berteman?" "ber-berteman? Apa kau serius?" "tentu saja berteman dengan banyak orang akan menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu itu,jadi aku ingin mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesepianmu itu" jelas hakinamaru dengan tersenyum,kakashi hanya merasa kaget karna baru pertamakali dia diajak berteman dengan tulus untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya,"iya! Aku ingin berteman bahkan bersahabat denganmu Yukio-san" "baiklah,bersahabat lebih baik" akhirnya mereka bersalaman sebagai tanda pertemanan. (Chap. 1 end).


	2. Chapter 2

Tiba-tiba ,Asuma,dan Gai dating menghampiri mereka berdua "hei,hei apa yang kalian lakukan diatas atap sekolah? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Jangan bilang kalian berdua… JADIAN?!" sahut Gai dengan asal bicara,"bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran berdua hanya berbaikan dan ingin bersahabat" kesal kakashi,"hhmmm apa benar begitu? Kami tidak percaya"Tanya asuma terheran-heran,"Hatake-san benar kami hanya berbaikan,jangan mengada-ngada kalian!" "hahahaha kami hanya bercanda jangan mengamuk begitu Yukio-san" tawa Gai,"sukurlah Hakina-chan,Hatake-san kalian sudah berbaikan" "hehe iya kurenai-chan" "hei,hei rasanya tidak enak kalau harus memanggil nama dengan sebutan marga,bagaimana kalau kita saling memanggil dengan sebutan nama panggilan saja,seperti aku memanggil Gai/Asuma" "hhmm rasanya seperti tidak sopan Hatake-san"balas Hakinamaru,"ayolaah,tidak apa-apa lagi pula kan kita berteman" "hhmm baiklah.. k-kaka-kakashi..kun" Hakinamaru masih malu-malu memanggil kakashi dengan nama panggilan,"hmph hahahahaha,lagi-lagi kau membuatku tertawa,ekspresimu saat malu memang menggemaskan Hakinamaru-chan"tawa kakashi,muka hakinamaru semakin memerah karna tidak bisa menahan rasa malu,

"Apa,menggemaskan?! Hei kakashi,kau semakin mesra saja dengan Hakinamaru-chan betul tidak kurenai-chan? hahaha"goda Anko,"iyaa,ditambah kakashi-san memanggil hakina-chan dengan embel-embel 'chan' juga,tambah mesra saja kalian hahaha"tambah kurenai,"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Kami hanya berteman,tidak lebih!"kesal hakinamaru,"iyaa-iyaa kami minta maaf,eh makan yuk,aku belum makan dari tadi,hakinamaru-chan kau teraktir yaa hehehe" "uh! Soal teraktir saja langsung mohon-mohon" hakinamaru makin ke enam orang itu pun menuju ke kantin untuk merayakan hari jadi persahabatan mereka.

1 semester dan liburan musim panas pun sudah berlalu. Persahabatan mereka berjalan dengan indah,penuh canda tawa dan hal-hal yang bodoh (-_-). Hubungan antara kakashi dan hakinamaru semakin lama semakin dekat,bahkan banyak guru dan murid-murid lain mengira mereka berdua berpacaran. Itu dikarenakan mereka berdua sering sekali dipergoki berduaan untuk mengobrol bersama seakan-akan mereka benar-benar pacaran. Siang itu sedang 'Free time' guru-guru sedang rapat,jadi murid-murid dibiarkan santai di kelas. Terlihat anko dan kurenai sedang asik memerhatikan kakashi dan hakinamaru yang asik mengobrol bersama dengan posisi yang lumayan dekat,"hei kurenai-chan,liat dua manusia itu. Lagi-lagi tanpa rasa malu mereka mengobrol dengan asiknya dengan posisi yang dekat begitu." "haahh,biarkan mereka berdua asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Siapa tau mereka bisa jadian nantinya hahaha" "haah,kau inii",lalu ditempat hakinamaru dan kakashi sedang asik mengobrol.."Yukio-san,Hatake-san! Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat banyak orang berbicara beruda dengan posisi dekat seperti itu?!"tegur Fuma Shizune salah satu murid kelas 1A,"Lalu ,apa itu menjadi masalah buatmu bila kami mengobrol berdua dengan posisi dekat?"balas hakinamaru,perkataanya tentu membuat shizune kesal,"ish kalian ini! Benar-benar memalukan!",shizune segera meninggalkan hakinamaru dan kakashi,"dasar gadis aneh"ejek kakashi,"hahaha kau ini paling jago mengatai orang,mmm bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah kita berdua pergi ke taman kota?" "ada angin apa kau mengajakku berkencan?" "argh,bukan kencan hanya jalan-jalan biasa,aku bosan kalau di rumah jadi aku ingin pergi main" "hahaha,baiklaah. Kita berdua saja nih?" "I-iyaa,kalau mengajak 4 anak itu terlalu berisik.",hakinamaru tersipu malu saat mengajak kakashi jalan-jalan hanya berdua,"baiklaah,hei kenapa kau malu? Mukamu merah begitu tuh hahaha" "akh! Bu-bukan apa-apa!",muka hakinamaru bertambah merah karna kakashi menertawainya lagi. Bel pulang pun berbunyi,"ka-kakashi-kun tunggu aku,jangan terburu-buru begitu!" "iyaa iyaa kau ini lambat sekali hakinamaru-chan","kurenai-chan ja-jangan bilang mereka berdua mau berkencan?!"tanya anko heran,"nampaknya begitu anko-chan,mmm bagaimana kalu kita ikuti mereka berdua" "ide bagus kurenai-chan" "hei hei anko,kurenai kalian mau kemana?"Tanya asuma,"mmm,kami mau mengikuti hakina-chan dan kakashi-san berkencan"jawab kurenai,"hah?! Berkencan?!Kau serius?!"Tanya Gai kaget *BLETAK!*"bodoh! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau ketauan yang lain bagaimana?!"kesal anko sambil menjitak kepala Gai,"aaww,iyaa maafkan aku. Hei gimana kalau kita buntuti mereka bersama-sama"usul Gai," ide bagus,asal jangan berisik supaya tidak ketahuan"balas Asuma menyetujui usul Gai,"baiklaah,kami berdua setuju Gai-san" jawab kurenai. Acara jalan-jalan hakinamaru dan kakashi pun dimulai dengan keempat pembuntut yang mengikuti dibelakang mereka berdua.

Siang hari yang panas,saat itu hakinamaru dan kakashi sedang menuju taman kota. Hakinamaru menumpang di mobil kakashi,lalu duduk di kursi depan mobil. Sedangkan kakashi berada di kursi pengemudi. Sudah kebiasaan kakashi bila pergi kemana-mana pasti dia selalu membawa mobil sendiri,termasuk pulang dan pergi ke sekolah,"kakashi-kun.." hakinamaru memulai pembicaraan,"ada apa?" "hhmm,kau mulai menggunakan mobil sendiri sejak kapan?" "kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" "tidak apa-apa aku hanya merasa aneh ternyata ada juga siswa sekolah sepertimu sudah bisa membawa mobil sendiri" "kau ini,aku sudah mengendarai mobilku sendiri sejak kelas 1 SMP" "sa-satu SMP?! Kau serius?!" "iyaa aku tidak berbohong,aku terlalu muak bila harus duduk sendirian di belakang mobil dan menggunakan fasilitas supir,itu tidak membuatku merasa bebas. Kau sendiri apa kau tertarik belajar menyetir?" "iyaa aku bahkan sangat tertarik" "kenapa kau tidak belajar saja?" "hhfftt,orangtuaku melarang keras aku untuk belajar menyetir karna itu tidak aman" "hahaha,kau ini terlihat seperti anak kecil saja" "terserah apa katamu,dari kecil fasilitasku memang dibatasi,aku diberi fasilitas hanya yang penting-penting saja,aku tidak pernah diberi fasilitas untuk hiburanku sendiri" "sungguh membosankan sekali,seorang remaja juga butuh hiburan" "yaa kau benar,makanya aku sering kabur dari rumah atau pulang telat untuk mencari hiburanku sendiri,tidak peduli bila harus dimarahi orangtuaku terus-menerus" "kau ini memang nakal yaa hahaha" "kan kau sendiri yang bilang,remaja juga butuh hiburan hehehe" "hei kita sudah sampai" "iyaa,pertama kita cari makan siang dulu". Sementara hakinamaru dan kakashi mencari makan,para pembuntut sedang kesulian mencari mereka berdua,"pergi kemana dua orang itu?"Tanya anko,"haah,pake menghilang segala,rencana bisa gagal inii"keluh Gai,"sudahlaah kita cari saja mereka,mungkin ada di sekitar sini"aja asuma,"Asuma-san benar,mungkin ada di beberapa restaurant dekat sini karna ini kan jam makan siang"lanjut kurenai"kau betul kurenai-chan,lagi pula aku juga lapar sekalian kita mencari makanan untuk makan siang". Para pembuntut pun mulai pencarian mereka,sedangkan Hakinamaru dan kakashi sedang asik memilih makanan,"hei kali ini aku yang traktir yaa?" tawar kakashi,"eh,kenapa? Biar aku saja yang bayar" hakinamaru merasa sungkan atas tawaran kakashi,"tidak apa-apa,selama ini kau yang selalu saja meneraktirku,jadi aku hanya ingin balas budi" "oo heheh,terimakasih kakashi-kun" "yaa sama-sama,aku mau misso dan orange juice,kau pesan apa hakinamaru-chan?" "aku juga pesan misso dan strarberry juice" "baiklaah". Selama mereka berudua menyantap makan siang mereka,para penguntit masih sibuk mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Tapi,tanpa sengaja penguntit memasuki restaurant yang sedang dikunjungi kakashi dan hakinamaru. Dan hakinamaru menangkap basa para penguntit,

"haahh,mereka berdua susah sekali dicarinya,restaurant ini sudah yang terkahir"keluh anko,hakinamaru langsung mengenali suara anko yang sedang mengeluh tersebut,"Anko-chaann,sedang apa kalian disini? Dan kalian bertiga juga kenapa ada disini?" sapa hakinamaru,_'si-sial! Kenapa jadi ketahuan begini?! Hancur sudah rencana untuk membuntuti mereka!" _batin anko kesal,_'dasar bodoh anko,karna terlalu berisik jadi ketahuan kita!'_batin asuma kesal pada anko,"hei kenapa kalian melamun? Cepat jawab apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan kalian membuntuti kami!"tuduh kakashi,"akh! Ti-tidak kok kakashi-san,kami hanya sedang mencari makan kesini,tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membuntuti kalian" jelas kurenai dengan gugup,"baiklah,maaf kalau kita mengganggu kita akan pulang sekarang.. sampai jumpa kakashi,hakinamaru"lanjut Gai sambil berpamitan.

Lalu,ke empat anak itu pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan rasa kesal dan kecewa karena gagal membuntuti kakashi dan hakinamaru."dasar aneh mereka itu,lupakan saja.. ayo kita jalan-jalan kakashi-kun"ajak hakinamaru,"yaa".

Mereka dengan bahagia bermain di sekitar taman kota,seperti bermain air di pancuran,berfoto,bersama,dan lain-lain. Mereka sangat mirip seperti anak kecil atau bahkan jauh lebih tepat seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Saking keasikan bermain,tak terasa malam pun tiba,"Hakinamaru-chan sudah malam,ayo kita pulaang"ajak kakashi,"haa.. kau ini tidak seru kakashi-kun,padahal aku masih ingin main"balas hakinamaru kecewa,"ayolaah jangan seperti anak kecil seperti itu,lagi pula kita belum mengerjakan pr untuk besok.." "baiklaah,ayo pulang" "aku antarkan pulang ya hakinamaru-chan" "yaa,terimakasih". Hakinamaru dan kakashi pun pulang,kakashi tentu mengantarkan hakinamaru sampai ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah hakinamaru berpamitan dengan kakashi,"terimakasih banyak antas tumpangannya kakashi-kun" "iyaa,sama-sama. Hhmm lain kali kita jalan-jalan berdua lagi yaa" "tentu sajaa,sampai jumpa besok" "iyaa selamat malam". Kakashi pun segera pulang ke rumahnya,hujan lebat pun tiba-tiba turun. Hakinamaru bergegas masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi… "aku pulaanngg!"hakinamaru memberi salam *PLAAKK!* "DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH! BARU PULANG MALAM-MALAM BEGINI!" (chap 2 end)


	3. Chapter 3

-Review-

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH! BARU PULANG MALAM-MALAM BEGINI!"

Ayah hakinamaru langsung marah besar hingga menamparnya dengan keras,hakinamaru terjatuh kelantai,dia merasa ketakutan sekali. Badannya bergetar,butiran Kristal air matanya pun jatuh satu-persatu,"ayah! Jangan memperlakukan hakinamaru seperti itu dia jadi ketakutan!"bela sang ibu,"ibu benar ayah! Nee-chan(kakak cewe) jadi ketakutan seperti itu,kumohon perlakukan nee-chan dengan baikk",Yusukue pun ikut membela,"Kalian jangan membela perempuan ini! Perempuan ini pantas dihukum!",bentak sang ayah. Hakinamaru langsung berlari dan kabur dari rumah,"HEI JANGAN KABUR KAU!" bentak dan ayah,"HAKINAMARU! Hiks.." "NEE-CHAN!" sang ibu dan yusuke hanya bisa menangis melihat hakinamaru berlari keluar rumah. Hakinamaru terus berlari tanpa arah ditengah-tengah hujan lebat._'akuu..sudah muak bertahun-tahun diperlakukan seperti anjing tidak berguna oleh ayah!"_batinnya dalam hati_. _Akhirnya hakinamaru berhenti berlari dan berjalan tanpa arah dengan tampang yang lemas sekali. Lalu,pada saat kejadian itu di mobil kakashi pada saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulangnya,dia baru menyadari kalau tas sekolah hakinamru tertinggal di kursi mobilnya,"akh sial! Tas hakinamaru-chan tertinggal,terpaksa aku harus memutar arah lagi dan mengembalikan tasnya di rumahnya",kakashi pun memutar arah mobilnya menuju rumah hakinamaru. Tak lama kemudian,kakashi melihat hakinamaru sedang berjalan lesu di trotoar dengan keadaan basah kuyup akibat hujan-hujanan."he-hei bukankah itu hakinamaru-chan? Tapi kenapa,kenapa dia hujan-hujanan begitu dan nampaknya dia masih pakai seragam sekolah. Apa jangan-jangan dia kabur dari rumah?! Akh,jangan berpikir bodoh,lebih baik aku langsung menemuinya!" kakashi pun turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa payung dan segera menyamperi hakinamaru dan memayunginya,

"hakinamaru-chan!"panggil kakashi,hakinamaru hanya menengok kearah kakashi,"sedang apa kau disini hah? Dan kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini? Kau bisa sakit nanti.." tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut hakinamaru,dia hanya terdiam,"hakinamaru-chan! Jangan diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku!" "hiks.." badan hakinamaru bergetar,butiran-butiran air matanya mulai berjatuhan,"hakinamaru-chan.. k-kau kenapa menangis?!",tangisan hakinamaru semakin kencang,dia terlihat sangat rapuh,"KAKASHI-KUN! HAAA!" hakinamaru langsung memeluk tubuh kakashi dan menangis di pelukannya,"Hakinamaru-chan?!" kakashi sangat kaget karna hakinamaru menangis dan langsung memeluknya,dia merasa kasihan yang teramat sangat kepada hakinamaru,lalu kakashi pun membalas pelukannya dan mencoba untuk memberi kenyamanan padanya,"hakinamaru-chan.. ayo,ikut aku pulang ke rumahku.. kau boleh tinggal beberapa hari di rumahku untuk menenangkan perasaanmu. Tapi dengan syarat,kau harus menceritakan semua masalahmu kepadaku",hakinamaru hanya mengangguk untuk meng-iya kan tawaran kakashi. Kakashi pun membawa hakinamaru masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawa hakinamaru pulang ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan,hakinamaru hanya terdiam lemas,matanya sembab akibat menangis tadi. Itu semua menyebabkan kakashi sangat khawatir pada hakinamaru,_'apa yang sedang dipikirkan hakinamaru? Apa yang menyebabkannya sampai menangis seperti ini? Siapa yang telah membuatnya sampai terluka sedalam ini? Hakinamaru-chan kau sangat membuatku khawatir,aku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku,mengapa aku melakukan hal sedalam ini kepadamu? Bahkan aku sampai mau membalas pelukanmu..aku ingin sekali membuatmu nyaman dan bebas dari rasa sakit itu!" _kakashi membatin di dalam hatinya,dia sangat khawatir pada hakinamaru.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Hatake,"Hakinamaru-chan..kita sudah sampai di rumahku..", hakinamaru hanya tersentak dari lamunannya dan tidak berbicara apapun pada kakashi,kakashi mengantar hakinamaru masuk kedalam rumahnya,"ayah,aku pulang",kakashi memberi salam pulang pada ayahnya. Ayahnya bernama Hatake Sakumo,dia seorang presiden direktur perusahaan Hatake grup yang mengelola hotel berbintang 5 yang terbesar di Jepang,"selamat datang kakashi,kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Dan siapa perempuan yang kau bawa itu,kenapa dia basah kuyup begitu? Apa dia teman sekelasmu kakashi?",sang ayah mengajukan banyak pertanyaan kakashi,"aku sehabis mengerjakan tugas kelompok tadi jadi pulang agak telat,lalu ini teman sekelasku namanya Yukio Hakinamaru-chan,tadi saat diperjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengannya sedang hujan-hujanan di pinggir jalan,tampaknya dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya,jadi kubawa kemari ayah" terang kakashi,dia sedikit berbohong agar tidak membuat ayahnya kebingungan,"oo,jadi begitu rupanya"balas sang ayah,"Hakinamaru-chan perkenalkan ini ayahku,beliau bernama Hatake Sakumo"kakashi memperkenalkan hakinamaru pada ayahnya,"sa-salam kenal Hatake-oji-sama(paman)," hakinamaru sedikit membungkukan badannya,"salam kenal juga Yukio-san,hhmm nampaknya aku mengenal margamu Yukio-san" "dia putri pemilik perusahaan Yukio Grup ayah.." jawab kakashi,"Yukio Grup?! Ooo,jadi kau putri dari Yuki-kun,aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia teman sekolahku dulu.." "Ja-jadi ayah sangat kenal dengan ayah hakinamaru-chan?!" kakashi sangat kaget saat mengetahui kalau ayahnya sangat dekat dengan ayah hakinamaru,"tentu sajaa,aku juga mengenal ibumu,kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu sama-sama memiliki wajah cantik dan menawan. Sekarang apakabar orangtuamu Yukio-san?" hakinamaru kaget saat ayah kakashi menanyai keadaan orangtuanya,"o-orang tuaku… a-yahku..dia…" *BRUUKK!* tiba-tiba hakinamaru jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kakashi dan ayahnya langsung sangat panik,

"HAKINAMARU-CHAN!" kakashi langsung triak dan panik,"kakashi segera bawa Yukio-san ke kamar tamu! Pelayan segera siapkan kamar tamu untuk nona muda ini"perintah Sakumo,"baik tuan"jawab seorang pelayan. Kakashi bergegas menggendong dan membawa hakinamaru ke kamar tamu yang berada di lantai 2 rumah kakashi. Kakashi dengan pelan-pelan menidurkan hakinamaru diatas tempat tidur,raut kakashi sangat sedih karna melihat hakinamaru terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Kakashi meletakan tangannya diatas jidat hakinamaru untuk mengetes suhu badan hakinamaru_ 'suhu badannya tinggi,pasti karna hujan-hujanan tadi dan pasti dia juga sangat kedinginan. Kenapa masalahmu sangat rumit seperti ini hakinamaru-chan?'_ batin kakashi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan hakinamaru,"pelayan tolong ganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat,ada beberapa baju tidur di lemari. Lalu kompres kepalanya,dia demam."perintah kakashi pada pelayan perempuannya,"baik tuan" jawab sang pelayan.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar tamu dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi dan menyelesaikan PRnya. Meskipun masih dengan perasaan khawatir,kakashi tetap mengerjakan prnya dengan baik dan benar. Setelah mengerjakan pr,dia langsung menuju kamar tamu untuk melihat keadaan hakinamaru. "bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyanya pada pelayannya,"keadaan nona mudah masih demam,tapi dia sudah tidur lelap dan nyaman. Jika tuan ingin melihat keadaan nona muda ada tuan besar di dalam." Jelas sang pelayan. Kakashi langsung memasuki kamar tamu,dan benar didapati ayahnya yang sedang melihat keadaan Hakinamaru,"ayah.." sapa kakashi,"eh ternyata ada kau kakashi,kau sudah menyelesaikan pr mu?" "iya aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya" "kemarilah,duduk disamping kursi ayah.." "baik yah..", sang ayah memulai pembicaraan,"coba ceritakan,apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tentang dia kakashi" "mengapa gadis sebaik dia harus merasakan sebuah rasa sakit sehingga kondisinya menjadi seperti ini,sekarang dia sangat rapuh. Ayah..apa ibu juga pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti dia?" "seorang wanita itu lemah dan rentan,wanita mudah sekali rapuh,tetapi seorang wanita juga memiliki tameng ketegaran yang luar biasa. Bisa dikatakan ketegaran seorang wanita itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan ketegaran seorang lelaki. Dia juga sama seperti ibumu,ibumu selalu sakit-sakitan dan selalu memiliki keadaan yang lemah,tapi ibumu selalu memperlihatkan ketegarannya pada ayah dia selalu memberi ayah senyuman indah dan rasa bahagia." "setiap hari dia juga selalu memancarkan senyuman indanya dan selalu memberiku rasa bahagia,dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa kesedihannya sama sekali padaku. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan ketegarannya?" "tetaplah berada disisinya dan berilah dia sebuah kenyaman kepadanya,itu adalah cara seorang pria untuk mengembalikan ketegaran seorang wanita" "eh? Tetap bersamanya dan beri dia sebuah kenyamanan? Itu hal yang sangat sulit" "suatu saat nanti kau akan dengan mudah melakukan hal itu,lakukanlah perlahan-lahan"kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Saat pembicaraan ke dua lelaki itu selesai,tiba-tiba hakinamaru terbangun dari tidurnya,"eengh,hhmm,k-kakashi..kun" dengan nada yang lemah hakinamaru memanggil nama kakashi dan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kakashi dengan reflek langsung memegangi tangan hakinamaru,"a-ada apa hakinamaru-chan?"sigap kakashi,sakumo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_'hhfftt,kakashi kau itu seorang pembohong,kau bilang akan susah melakukan hal itu tapi kau sudah dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu'_ "hei kakashi jangan terlalu gugup begitu,keadaan Yukio-san masih lemah dan jangan memegangi tangannya terlalu erat!"tegur sang ayah. Kakashi hanya tersipu malu dan langsung menaruh tangan hakinamaru keatas tempat tidur kembali,"akh! Ma-maafkan aku hakinamaru-chan!"

"ti-tidak apa-ap.. ukhuk! Apa..kakashi-kun hehehe"jawab hakinamaru."Yukio-san bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"Tanya sakumo,"saya sudah lumayan membaik hatake-ojii-sama" "sukurlah kalau begitu,kakashi ayah tinggal kalian berdua sudah malam besok ayah harus bekerja. Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Yukio-san!" "a-ayah ini bicara apa,tentu saja aku tidak melakukan hal macam-macam pada sahabatku sendiri" "hahaha ayah hanya bercanda,selamat malam kakashi,Yukio-san" "malam" jawab kakashi dan hakinamaru berbarengan.

"ada yang perlu aku ambilkan hakinamaru-chan?"tawar kakashi,"tidak per.. ukhuk! Perlu kakashi-kun..aku tidak perlu apa-apa" "baiklah,hhmmm hakinamaru-chan soal janjimu untuk menceritakan masalahmu apa bisa ditepati sekarang?" hakinamaru kaget karna kakashi dengan tiba-tiba menanyakan janjinya yang harus ditepati sebagai syarat untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Hakinamaru langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi miring dengan membelakangi tempat kakashi duduk."akh! ka-kalau tidak bisa di ceritakan sekarang juga tidak apa-apa,lain kali kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" "tidak apa-apa kakashi-kun aku akan menceritakannya padamu" "eh,baiklah.." "sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah,baru saja aku masuk kedalam rumah tadi aku langsung ditampar oleh ayah dan dia mengataiku anak tidak berguna" hakinamaru menceritakan awal dari permasalahannya,"hah?! Menamparmu bahkan mengataimu anak tidak berguna? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ayahmu sampai tega melakukan hal itu?" kakashi sangat kaget mendengar permasalahan hakinamaru,"entahlah kakashi-kun,sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahku" "ma-maksudmu apa dengan terbiasa diperlakukan hal seperti itu sejak kecil?!" "jadi.."hakinamaru memulai cerita masa lalunya.

_**-Flashback-**_

Sebenarnya ayahku sangat mengharapkan seorang anak laki-laki sebagai anak yang terlahir sebagai anak pertama adalah aku sebagai anak perempuan. Ayah sangat kecewa,selama aku masih bayi dan balita ayah jarang sekali memerhatikanku. Lalu,lahirlah adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Yusuke. Ayah sangat menyayangi Yusuke. Ayah memerlakukan Yusuke seakan-akan dia anak semata wayangnya,dia semakin jarang memerhatikanku. Saat aku di sekolah dasar,aku sering sekali terlambat pulang,bahkan aku pernah nekat tidak pernah pulang sama sekali. Aku sering sekali diberi hukuman berat oleh ayah seperti ditampar,dipukuli,dikurung di kamar,dilarang makan malam,bahkan aku pernah dicambuk olehnya karna aku selalu menjadi anak nakal. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali meskipun ayah menyiksaku sampai berkali-kali,aku tetap melakukan kebiasaan burukku sampai sekarang. Aku muak bila berlama-lama di dalam rumah.

_**-Flashback off-**_

"masa lalumu sangat mengerikan,tapi kau selalu berusaha tersenyum gembira di depan teman-temanmu"komentar kakashi,"meskipun aku mempunyai masa lalu yang mengerikan,aku masih punya ibu,yusuke,dan sahabatku yang selalu berada di sisiku dan selalu menyayangiku. Jadi aku masih merasa sangat beruntung masih banyak yang menyayangiku. Tapi..hiks..hiks.."hakinamaru mulai menjatuhkan air matanya lagi,"Tapi apa hakinamaru-chan?"

"aku selalu berharap,ayah akan menyanyangiku seperti ayah sangat menyayangi yusuke suatu hari nanti.. hiks..hiks.."meskipun hakinamaru selalu disiksa oleh ayahnya,tapi hakinamaru masih menyimpan harapan pada ayahnya. Kakashi ikut merasa sedih,dia tidak tega melihat hakinamaru menangis seperti itu. Kakashi mengubah posisi tidur hakinamaru yang tadinya miring membelakanginya dia rubah arah muka hakinamaru melihat keatas langit-langit memeluk tubuh hakinamaru dengan erat,hakinamaru kaget karna kakashi tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sebenarnya hakinamaru ingin melepaskan pelukan kakashi,tapi kondisinya masih lemah jadi dia tidak kuat untuk melepas pelukan kakashi sedangkan kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hakinamaru merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan kakashi,dia pun membalas pelukan kakashi,"hakinamaru-chan,kumohon jangan menangis lagi.. aku yakin selama kau masih berharap pasti suatu saat nanti akan terwujud harapanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selalu menyayangimu dan memberimu sebuah kenyamanan."kakashi membisikan kalimat ke telinga hakinamaru. Hakinamaru mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus menangis,"hiks..te-terimakashi banyak.. kakashi..kun.." hakinamaru merasa sangat tertolong oleh kakashi,"yaa sama-sama,sekarang kau tidur dengan lelap agar kau cepat sembuh. Jangan terlalu pikirkan terlalu berat soal masalahmu,kita akan selsaikan masalahnya bersama-sama" hakinamaru hanya mengangguk. Kakashi pun menidurkan hakinamaru,mengusap pipi Hakinamaru yang terbasahi oleh air tangisannya,menyelimutinya,dan mengompres kepalanya. Hakinamaru tidur dengan lelap. kakashi menemaninya tidur,dia tidur dengan posisi duduk dan membungkuk kearah tempat tidur.

Pagi hari pun tiba,kakashi pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya hakinamaru masih tidur lelap,dia keluar kamar dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya." sukses.." kakashi menghela nafas lega,"tuan muda,apa yang ada lakukan disini?"Tanya sang pelayan,"argh,kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Semalam aku menemani dia tidur,tenang aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya. Jangan bilang-bilang hal ini pada ayah!"terang kakashi,"ba-baik tuan muda,mmm apa saya bisa masuk ke dalam untuk membangunkan nona muda?" "ja-jangaan,jangan ganggu dia tidur.. kasihan kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya" "baik tuan muda.."jawab sang pelayan. Kakashi bergegas untuk siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Waktunya sarapan untuk kakashi,"pagi ayah.."sapa kakashi pada ayahnya,"pagi.. bagaimana keadaan Yukio-san?" "dia masih demam,jadi ku biarkan dia tertidur lelap di kamar,supaya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang" "baguslah.. sebelum berangkat ke sekolah kau periksa lagi keadaan Yukio-san!" "baik yaah". Selesai sarapan kakashi menuju kamar hakinamaru untuk melihat keadaan hakinamaru. Pada saat kakashi membuka pintu dilihatnya seorang wanita memiliki rambut panjang hitam legam yang sedang berdiri menatap jendela kamar/dengan posisi membelakangi kakakshi (kakashi gak sadar kalo itu hakinamaru)._'siapa perempuan cantik yang sedang berdiri itu? Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang sangat indah nan menawan. Apa dia hakinamaru chan? Tapi..tunggu dulu semalam dia juga menggerai rambutnya,tapi aku tidak begitu memerhatikan rambutnya karna terlalu memerhatikan kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi anko pernah memberi tahuku tentang wajah cantik yang sesungguhnya yang dimiliki hakinamaru-chan" _batin kakashi yang begitu kaget melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

_**-Flashback-**_

Saat itu pada saat pulang sekolah anko menghampiri kakashi untuk berbicara empat mata,"hei kakashi,apa kau menyukai hakinamaru-chan?"Tanya anko,"ti-tidak,aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih.." "hhfftt,aku selalu merasa bingung kenapa gadis secantik dan semenawan hakinamaru-chan tidak ada seorang lelaki pun yang pernah menyukainya.."keluh anko,"hei,hei memangnya hakinamaru-chan itu secantik apa sih? Menurutku dia itu biasa-biasa saja"Tanya kaakshi terheran-heran,"kau ini! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau belum pernah melihat hakinamaru-chan menggerai rambutnya yang selalu diikat dengan pita birunya itu!"protes anko,"memang seperti apa tampang hakinamaru-chan saat rambutnya di gerai?" "dia terlihat bagaikan putri kerajaann yang tercantik di dunia,rambutnya hitam legam nan sangat panjang,kecantikannya sangat terpancar! Aaaa dia sangat membuatku iri saat dia sedang menggerai rambutnya. Tapi sayang,hakinamaru-chan lebih menyukai penampilan yang simple jadi dia selalu mengikat rambut panjangnya itu.." "hhfftt kau ini.. aku pulang dulu,samapai jumpa!"

_**-Flashback off-**_

'_aarggh,lupakan soal kata-kata anko lebih baik aku memanggilnya!'_kakashi pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil gadis itu,"ekhem!" "ah.." gadis itu atau hakinamaru menyadari ada yang memanggilnya dan memutar arah badan menghadap kearah kakashi,"eh,kakashi-kun.. ada apa? waah nampaknya kau sudah siap akan pergi ke sekolah yaa" hakinamaru menyapa kakashi dengan senyuman hangat,_'akh sial! Jadi gadis itu benar-benar hakinamaru-chan..dan sialnya lagi kata-kata anko 100% benar,dia benar-benar memancarkan kecantikannya pada saat dia menggerai rambutnya!'_batin kakashi yang begitu terpesona melihat hakinamaru yang begitu cantik,"kakashi-kun?" "akh! I-ya ada apa hakianamaru-chan?" kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya"eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kakashi-kun" hakinamaru entah kenapa dia sedikit tersipu malu,_'akh,bahkan saat dia tersipu malu dia terlihat sangat teramat cantik dan manis.. kakashi.. jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai hakinamaru-chan'_kakashi terus membatin dalam hatinya karna sangat terpesona denga kecantikan hakinamaru,"hakinamaru-chan.. mmm rambutmu.. kemana ikat pita biru rambutmu?" "eh?! Mmm,pitanya… ada di meja disebelah tempat tidur kakashi-kun.. hehehe" hakinamaru semakin tersipu malu karna kakashi memandanginya dengan wajah yang begitu terpesona,_'aduuhh,apa-apaan kakashi-kun ini.. aku jadi malu sekali bila dipandangi seperti itu.. oh iya! Aku baru ingat dia baru pertama kalo menyadari kalau rambutku digerai seperti ini..akh,pokoknya ini sangat memalukan..'_ "mmm,hei.. hakinamaru.. chan.."kakashi menyapa hakinamaru lagi,"i-iyaa,ada apa kakashi-kun?" "aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu.." "me-mengakui apa?", kakashi malu-malu untuk mengakuinya.. "kaauu.. mmm.. terlihat sangat.. cantik bila rambutmu di gerai seperti itu.. hehehe",muka hakinamaru semakin memerah karna rasa malu,"Eh?! Be-benarkaah? Te-terima kasih banyak kakahi-kun.." "iyaa,sama-sama hehehe,mmm aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu.. aku akan pulang cepat hari ini.. jadi tunggu aku pulang dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berada disini.. anggap rumah sendiri saja.."pesan kakashi,"baiklah kakashi-kun.. hati-hati dijalan.." "iyaa,sampai jumpa..",kakashi pun meninggalkan hakinamaru dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Tak lama setelah kakashi pergi,handphone hakinamaru berbunyi,

"ini..telpon dari ibu.. pasti ibu sangat khawatir sekali padaku karna aku tidak pulang semalam.. aku harus mengangkat telpon ini dan memberi tau dia kalau aku baik-baik saja..",hakinamaru pun mengangkat telpon dari ibunya,"ha-halo ibu.." _"Hakinamaru!Kau dimana sayang?! Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?!"_ ibu hakinamaru sangat mengkhawatirkan hakinamaru,"aku..ada di rumah temanku bu dan aku baik-baik saja bu.." "_hhfft syukurlah kalau begitu,kau di rumah temanmu yang mana? Di rumah mitarashi-san atau yuhi-san?"_"aku.. aku..mmm aku di rumah hatake-san ibu.. dia teman sekelasku.. semalam aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan dan dia membawaku kemari.." _"apa.. ada orangtuanya di rumah?" _"ada ayahnya bu.. nama beliau Hatake Sakumo-oji-sama.. oh iya bu,beliau semalam bercerita kalau beliau sangat mengenal ayah dan ibu. Apa itu benar?"_"iyaa itu benar sayang.. kami bertiga memang teman satu sekolah dulu,tapi sayang semenjak lulus SMA ayah dan ibu sudah jarang sekali bertemu dengannya" _"ternyata begitu.."_ "iyaa,mmm hakinamaru ibu mohon kau pulang sekarang,kita selsaikan masalahmu dengan ayah sama-sama ya.." _"mmm,tapi buu,aku masih takut berhadapan dengan ayah" _"ibu mohon sayang pulanglah.. ibu akan menemanimu untuk berhadapan dengan ayah.. ibu janjii" _"baiklah buu,aku akan siap-siap dulu untuk pulang sekarang.. sampai nanti buu" _"iya sayang,ibu akan menunggumu pulang" _hakinamaru pun menutup telponnya dan segera berisiap-siap untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum hakinamaru meninggalkan rumah kakashi,dia menulis surat untuk kakashi sebagai tanda pamitan dan tanda terimakasih karna sudah merawatnya semalaman. Surat itu di titipkan pada pelayan rumah kakashi,"mmm tolong titipkan surat ini untuk kakashi-kun,bilang padanya aku sudah pulang ke rumahku." "baik nona muda,hati-hati dijalan"jawab sang pelayan. Hakinamaru pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan taksi.

Saat di sekolah hari-hari kakashi di kelas sangat suntuk karna temannya mengobrol dan tertawa bersama di kelas saat suntuk tidak masuk hari ini. Hari-hari kakashi hanya di penuhi dengan kebengongan,dia terus membayang-bayangkan saat bersama hakinamaru di kelas,mereka selalu bercerita tentang ke hidupan masing-masing,berlelucon,tertawa bersama,pokoknya ada saja yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Anko,kurenai,asuma,dan gai pun bertanya pada kakashi kenapa hari ini dia begitu suram di kelas dan menanyakan alas an kenapa hakinamaru tidak masuk hari ini,"hei,hei kakashi kenapa kau suram sekali hari ini hah? Bengong saja kerjaanmu dari tadii"Tanya gai pada kakashi,"hahahah,aku tau! Pasti karna pacarmu hakinamaru tidak masuk hari inii,jadi tidak ada yang menemanimu mengobrol dan bercanda bersama,betul kan? Hahaha" goda asuma,kakashi sedikit kesal pada asuma karna godaannya itu terlalu berlebihan,"asuma! Kau ini jangan mengada-ngada hakinamaru-chan itu bukan pacarku dia hanya teman mengobrol biasa. Lagipula aku ini bukan tipenya,dia itu terlalu cantik sebagai wanita tidak mungkin dia mau… akh,sialan! Apa yang aku katakan barusan bodoh,bodoh!"kakashi saking terlalu emosi dia menjadi keceplosan mengeluarkan kalimat yang menjadi bukti dan tanda-tanda kalau dia menyukai hakinamaru,"hei kakashi jangan bilang kau akan mengatakan 'tidak mungkin dia mau menjadi pacarku' ?! bukankah itu pertanda kalau kau menyukai hakinamaru!"Tanya Gai yang begitu shock mendengar kalimat kakashi barusan,"bukan begitu maksudku gai! Aku hanya..akh lupakan!"kakashi begitu stress akan kalimat yang baru dia keluarkan tadii,"ayolaah mengaku saja kakashi kau suka padanya kan? Kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau bukan tipenya,kalau kau tidak menyukainya seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau dia bukan tipemu. Hahaha kau ini terlalu mudah di tebak bila sedang emosi"asuma menambah godaannya apada kakashi,

"aarrgghhh,diamlah asuma!"kakashi semakin marah pada asuma dan dia juga sedikit tersipu malu karna perkataan asuma padanya,"sudah-sudah,daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting,aku ingin bertanya padamu kakashi tentang alasan kenapa hakinamaru tidak masuk hari ini,padahal kemarin sepulang sekolah kau bersamanya terus sampai malam,"anko langsung sigap untuk segera menanyakan tentang alas an hakinamaru tidak masuk sekolah hari ini,"hei dari mana kau tau kalau kami bersama-sama sampai malam, apa kau membuntuti kami?!"kakashi sedikit curiga pada anko,"tidak aku tidak membuntuti kalian,aku hanya sudah tau saja kebiasaan hakinamaru kalau sudah bermain pasti dia akan pulang telat sampai malam. Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku kakashi!"anko kali ini berkata jujur [ada kakashi,"saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahku dan baru saja mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya,aku kembali ke rumah hakinamaru karna tasnya tertinggal di mobilku. Aku bertemu dengannya di pinggir jalan sedang hujan-hujanan dengan tampang muka membawanya ke rumahku karna keadaannya sangat demam akibat hujan-hujanan. Saat di rumahku dia bercerita tentang masalalu yang bermasalah dengan ayahnya,dia bilang dia di tampar lagi oleh ayahnya jadi dia kabur dari rumah."terang kakashi pada anko,"apa?! jadi hakina-chan di pukuli ayahnya lagi?! Hiks..kenapa orang sebaik hakina-chan harus menderita seperti itu? Hiks..hiks.."kurenai begitu shock dengan cerita kakashi,dia menangis karna kasihan pada hakinamaru,"sudahlah kurenai-chan jangan menangis lagi.. jadi dia menceritakan masalalunya padamu.. apa dia masih di rumahmu kakashi?"anko menenangkan kurenai..,"iya dia masih di rumahku karna kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kalau kalian ingin menjenguknya,nanti pulang sekolah akan ku antarkan kalian ke rumahku"tawar kakashi,"baiklah.. terimakasih kakashi"jawab anko,"yaa sama-sama".

Sepulang sekolah asuma,gai,anko,dan kurenai pergi ke rumah kakashi dengan menggunakan mobil kakashi. Sesampainya di rumah kakashi,mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah,"aku pulaang"kakashi mengucapkan salam,"permisi.."mereka berempat mengucapkan salam bersama-sama,"eh,kakashi kau sudah pulang.. kau juga membawa teman-temanmu"jawab ayah kakashi,"iya ayah,mereka ingin menjenguk hakinamaru-chan" "mmm kakashi Yukio-san.. dia menitipkan surat pada pelayan,pelayan bilang surat ini untukmu. Dan dia bilang dia pamit pulang ke rumahnya" "surat? Dia pulang ke rumahnya?!" "iyaa,ini suratnya" kakashi membuka suratnya dan segera membaca suratnya dengan cemas. Isi suratnya adalah '_pada hatake kakashi-kun..kakashi-kun aku pamit pulang ke rumah. tadi ibu menelponku dia sangat sangat mencemaskanku,lalu ibu menyuruhku pulang ke rumah. ibu bilang akan membereskan masalahku dengan ayah ber sama-sama. Sejujurnya aku merasa takut berhadapan dengan ayah,tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menemui ayah bersama-sama dengan ibu. Mmm,aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karna sudah mau merawatku semalaman,kau memang sahabat kau yang sangat baik kakashi-kun.. dari sahabatmu Yukio Hakinamaru' _kakashi pun selsai membacakan surat dari hakinamaru,dia sangat kaget karna hakinamaru akan mengahadapi ayahnya. Kakashi sangat khawatir kalau hakinamaru akan di lukai oleh ayahnya lagi. Kakashi berniat untuk segera menyusul hakinamaru ke rumahnya,"aku..aku akan menyusul hakinamaru-chan ke rumahnya!"seru kakashi,"Kami juga ikut kakashi"seru anko,"ayah juga ikut kakashi! Ayah juga khawatir kalau Yuki-kun akan meng apa-apa kan Yukio-san" ayah kakashi pun ikut,"jadi Yukio-oji-sama kenal dengan Hatake-oji-sama?!"seru anko kaget,"begitulaah,ceritanya panjang anko" balas kakashi. Mereka pun segera menuju rumah hakinamaru.(chap 3 end)


	4. Chapter 4

_-review-_

'_ibu bilang akan membereskan masalahku dengan ayah ber sama-sama. Sejujurnya aku merasa takut berhadapan dengan ayah,tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menemui ayah bersama-sama dengan ibu.'_

Hakinamaru tiba di rumahnya,dengan perasaan takut dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya,"aku.. aku pulaang" hakianamaru memberi salam,tiba-tiba.. "KEMARI KAU ANAK SIALAN!" tiba-tiba ayah hakianamru menarik tangan hakinamaru secara paksa,"kyaa,ayah lepaskan sakiitt,hiks.." hakinamaru merasa kesakitan dan dia pun menangis. Ayahnya mendorongnya kelantai dengan keras,hakinamaru merasa sangat ketakutan. Ayahnya terus-terus memukulinya tanpa rasa kasihan,"aayaahh hentikann hiks..kumohon.. hiks.." "AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU AKAN MERASA KESAKITAN ATAU PUN MENANGIS! KAU HANYALAH ANAK MANJA YANG TIDAK BERGUNA,NAKAL,DAN PEMBANTAH!" ayahnya sangat marah dan ia pun mengambil cambuk untuk mencambuki hakinamaru. Sang ibu dan Yusuke pun kaget karna sudah melihat hakianamaru dalam keadaan babak belur karna dipukuli uleh sang ayah. Sang ibu dan Yusuke pun mencoba untuk menghentikan sang ayah untuk mencambuk hakinamaru,"AYAH! Hentikan perbuatan kejimu itu jangan cambuki hakinamaru lagi,dia itu darah dagingmu juga,apa kau tidak punya rasa belas kasihan pada putrimu sendiri?!"sang ibu sangat membela hakinamaru,"ibu benar ayah! Jangan sakiti Nee-chaan,kasihan nee-chan selama bertahun-tahun tersakiti oleh ayah hanya karna ayah tidak mau mengakui nee-chan sebagai anak permpuan ayah! Dia nee-chanku,nee-chan juga anak kandung ayah!"yusuke pun berani membentak ayahnya demi membela nee-chan tersayangnya."DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MEMBELA PEREMPUAN INI! DIA HANYA ANAK TIDAK BERGUNAA!" emosi sang ayah pun semakin meningkat *PLAAKK!*Satu-persatu cambukan dilontar kan oleh sang ayah ke tubuh hakinamaru dengan sangat keras. Hakinamaru hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis karna tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit akibat cambukan keras sang ayah,"AAA! Hiks..hiks.. AAA! Hentikan ayaahh! Hiks…" ayahnya tidak memperdulikan omongan putrinyaa,dia hanya terus menyambuk hakinamaru dengan keras. Ingin sekali sebetulnya hakinamaru kabur lagi dari rumahnya,tapi apa yang bisa di perbuat olehnya sekarang? Kondisinya belum pulih dari demam semalam dan badannya sangat merasa kesakitan akibat di pukuli dan dicambuki oleh hanya bisa tergeletak lemah diatas lantai dan dicambuki terus-terusan oleh ayahnya. Sang ibu dan yusuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong hakinamaru,mereka hanya bisa menangis menatap hakianamaru tersiksa oleh ayahnya.

Kakashi,ayahnya,dan teman-teman lainnya pun tiba di rumah hakinamaru. Mereka semua bergegas masuk ke rumah tak segan-segan langsung mendobrak pintu rumah (-_-). Kakashi dan yang lainnya sangat shock melihat hakinamaru dalam kondisi babak belur parah, "HAKINAMARU-CHAN!" kakashi triak memangggil nama hakinamaru saking kagetnya melihat kondisinya yang sangat tragis. Tanpa piker panjang kakashi berlari menuju hakinanamaru dan memeluknya seakan dia ingin sekali melindungi hakinamaru.*PLAKK!* "AKKHH!" kakashi berteriak kesakitan karna ikut tercambuk oleh ayah hakinamaru. "k-kaa.. kaa.. s-shii..-kun..k-ku..mo..hon..hen…ti..k-kan.." dengan nada lemah,hakinamaru meminta kakashi agar jangan melindunginya, "aku.. akhh,akan melindungi sahabatku. Aku akan melindungimu,aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam lagi. Aku ingin memberimu kenyamanan dan kehangatan hakina..akkhh, maru-chan…"

dengan penuh perasaan kakashi mengucapkan kalimat itu pada hakinamaru. Hakinamaru tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi,dia hanya bisa terdiam. Melihat keadaan itu,sakumo ayah kakashi tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan hal it uterus berlanjut. Dia berusaha menghentikan hal yang di lakukan Yuki ayah hakinamaru. "YUKIO YUKI! KU PERINTAHKAN KAU SEGERA HENTIKAN PERBUATAN YANG KEJI TERHADAP PUTRI MU SENDIRI!" sakumo pun meneriaki yuki,"sakumo! Jangan ikut campur urusan keluargaku,dia hanya perempuan tidak berguna!"bantah yuki,"meskipun dia tidak berguna,dia tetap anak perempuan dan darah dagingmu sendiri! Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan kepada putrimu yang terus menderita akibat perbuatan mu ini?!" "aku tidak peduli akan semua itu! Salahnya sendiri telah berbuat seperti anak nakal tidak berguna!" "dia menjadi seperti itu karna dia merasa tertekan akibat perbuatanmu itu! Dia merasa tercekam tidak merasakan kebebasan! Itu sebabnya dia menjadi anak nakal!" sakumo terus-terusan menasihati yuki. Yuki pun terdiam,dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu_'apakah yang dikatakan sakumo itu benar? Apakah aku terlalu mencekam hakinamaru?Apa yang telah ku lakukan selama ini?! Aku telah menyiksa hakinamaru putri kandungku sendiri!"_Yuki terus membatin. "hakinamaru… ayah ingin bertanya kepadamu,apakah selama ini kau merasa tercekam oleh ayah? Apakah selama ini ayah kejam kepadamu?Apakah selama ini kau merasa menderita karna ayah?" yuki pun memberi pertanyaan kepada hakinamaru. Badan hakinamaru bergetar,dia hanya bisa menitikan air matanya. "ayah mengerti sayang.. hiks.. maafkan ayah.."yuki pun ikut menitikan air mata. Ibu,yusuke,kakashi,sakumo,anko,kurenai,gai,asuma pun juga ikut menitikan air mata melihat peristiwa ini. "hakinamaru-chan sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu yang sudah parah itu.." kakashi menawarkan bantuan pada hakinamaru,hakinamaru hanya mengangguk. Kakashi membantu hakinamaru berdiri. Tapi beberapa detik setelah hakinamaru berdiri,dia jatuh pingsan karna kondisi sangat lemah. Demam yang tinggi dan luka cambukan yang sangat parah."HAKINAMARU-CHAANN!" kakashi sangat kaget melihat hakinamaru pingsan dan dia pun segera menggendeng hakinamaru."HAKINAMARU! CEPAT TELPON AMBULAN SEKARANG!" yuki pun ikit menjadi panic. Seisi rumah dalam keadaan segera menelpon rumah sakit untuk meminta ambulan datang ke rumah secepatnya.

Tak lama kemudian ambulan tiba di depan rumah. Hakinamaru dimasukan ke dalam mobil ambulan,ayah,ibu,yusuke pun ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan menemani hakinamaru. Kakashi dan ayahnya dan yang lainnya menikuti di belakang di rumah sakit hakinamaru dilarikan ke ruang menanti dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. Setengah jam kemudian sang dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD dan menghampiri semua ang ada di ruang tunggu,"bagaimana keadaan putri saya dok?!"dengan sangat cemas sang ayah langsung menanyai sang dokter,"keadaan putri anda sekarang sedang lemah sekali. Kondisinya yang demam tinggi dan luka-lukanya yang lumayan serius itu yang membuat kondisinya sangat , anda tidak perlu khawatir selama hakinamaru istirahat dengan teratur,keadaannya akan pulih kembali" jelas sang dokter. "syukurlah kalau begituu,keadaan hakinamaru-chan tidak terlalu parah" kakashi sangat merasa legaa. "hhmm maaf dok,apa kami boleh melihat keadaan Yukio-san?" Tanya kurenai kepada dokter. "boleh-boleh saja.. asal jangan mengganggu istirahatnya. Yukio-san sedang di pindahkan ke kamar Sakura lantai 3"balas sang dokter. "ayoo,kita langsung menuju kamar hakinamaru-chan.." ajak kakashi,"tapii tunggu sebentar hatake-san tunggu sebentar,lebih baik lukamu di obati terlebih dahulu di UGD. Takut nantinya menjadi inveksi"cegah ibu hakinamaru. "ayah akan menemanimu ke UGD kakashi"sakumo menawarkan "biar aku saja hatake-oji sama,aku yang akan menemani hatake-nii san(kakak cowo) ke ruang UGD,yang lain ke ruang hakinamaru-nee chan sajaa. Kami akan menyusul nanti." Yusuke bersedia menemani kakashi ke ruang UGD. "hhmm,baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya yusuke,ibu dan yang lainnya ke kamar nee chan mu duluu" "iya ibuu". Yusuke dan kakashi menuju kearah ruang UGD dan yang lainnya menuju kamar Sakura lantai 3 tempat hakinamaru istirahat.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu UGD mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang, "terimakasih yusuke sudah mau bersedia menemaniku ke ruang UGD"sahut kakashi pada yusuke,"aku..hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakashi banyak pada nii san karna sudah melindungi nee chan dan berkata pada nee chan kalau nii san akan memberi nee chan kenyamanan. Aku hanya adik tak berguna,aku lah yang telah membuat nee chan menderita selama ini dan tidak berani melindungi nee chan" "oohh,hahaha sama-samaa aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang terbaik baginya. Mmm,ngomong-ngomong yusuke tidak bersalah sama sekali kok. Kau masih menyayangi nee chan mu,itu sudah berarti sangat cukup bagi hakinamaru-chan" " apa itu benar nii san?" "iyaa,hakinamaru-chan sendiri yang bercerita pada ku" "heheh,sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.. terimakasih nii san" "sama-sama yusuke". Lalu giliran kakashi pun tiba di panggil oleh suster untuk menemui dokter. "tuan hatake kakashi!"panggil sang suster. Kakashi pun beranjak dari bangkunya,"kau tunggu disini sebentar ya yusuke"perintah kakashi pada yusuke,yusuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu, pada saat di ruangan sakura,dilihatnya oleh mereka hakinamaru yang sedang terbaring tidur diatas kasur dengan infus,alat bantu nafas,dan banyak perban tubuhnya. "hakina-chan.. yaamppuunn hiks.."kurenai merasa sangat sedih saat melihat kondisi hakinamaru yang sangat lemah, "sudahlah kurenai-chan,jangan menangis lagi.. hakinamaru-chan pasti akan sembuh dan kembali seperti semula lagi.." anko memeluk kurenai untuk menenangkan perasaannya,"sangat tragis.. dia jauh lebih menderita daripada kakashi"sahut gai,"yaa,berbda sekali kondisi pada saat dia bersama kita dan kondisi pada saat sekarang."balas asuma."kasihan sekali Yukio-san,tidak heran kalau kakashi sangat sayang padanya"sahut sakumo. "hakinamaruu.. hiks.. cepat sembuh ya sayaangg.. ayah,apa sekarang kau merasa kasihan dengan putrimu inii?"sahut hana ibu hakinamaru pada yuki sambil mengelus kasihan kepala hakinamaru. "yaa sekarang aku merasa sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku selama ini.. hakinamaru maafkan ayah sayang.." sang ayah sangat merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya,dia terus memegangi tangan hakinamaru. Ayah kakashi menepuk punggung ayah hakinamaru,"sudahlah jangan bersedih terus,yang terpenting kau tidak akan melakukan perbuatan keji itu lagi pada hakinamaru" "iyaa,terimakasih sakumo kau sudah membuatku sadar akan perbuatanku" "yaa sama-samaa,kita ini sahabat jadi kitaharus saling membantu. Aku sangat merasa beruntung kakashi anak lelakiku memiliki sahabat seperti putrimu yuki" "iyaa,aku juga merasa beruntung hakinamaru bersahabat dengan kakashi anakmu. Dia sampai mau berkata pada hakinamaru kalau dia akan memberi hakinamaru kenyamanan dan dia juga berani melindungi hakinamaru" kedua ayah pun saling berbincang membicarakan kedua anak mereka. Anko dan lainnya pamit pulang karna malam sudah tiba,"mmm hatake-oji sama,yukio-oji sama,yukio-oba san(bibi) kami semua pamit pulang duluu. Sudah malam,takutnya orang tua kami mencemaskan kami"anko pun meminta izin untuk pamit,"baiklaah,terimakasih atas bantuan hari ini mitarashi-san,yuhi-san,-maito-san,sarutobi-san"ibu hakinamaru berterimakasih pada mereka semua karna telah membantu hakinamaru hari ini. Mereka pun membungkukan badan tanda berpamitan dan segera keluar dari ruang kamar hakinamaru.

Lalu pada saat di ruang UGD,"tuan hatake,luka anda tidak terlalu serius dalam beberapa hari luka anda akan sembuh."sahut sang dokter,"terimakasih dokter"kakashi pun keluar dari ruang UGD lalu menghampiri yusuke,"yusuke aku sudah selesai,ayo kita ke ruangan hakinaamru-chan"ajak kakashi,"luka nii san bagaimana?" "tidak terlalu serius kok,beberapa hari ke depan lukaku akan sembuh" "syukurlah kalau begitu. Mmmmm n-nii-san..ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada nii-san" "bertanya apa yusuke?" "ap-apaa nii-san menyukai hakinamaru-nee chan?" "a-ap-apa-apaan kau ini? Hakinamaru-chan hanya sahabat biasa,tidak lebih" "ayolaahh,nii san pasti menyukai nee-chan.. buktinya nii san berani melindungi nee chan sambil memeluk nee chan tadii." "argh,itu aku terlalu shock jadi tanpa piker panjang aku langsung memeluk diaa" "alaah,jujur saja kak.. lagi pula menurut ku kalian berdua cocok sekali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Nii san sendiri sangat tampan dan nee chan juga sangat cantik,kalian sangat cocok!" "sudahlah jangan banyak mengada-ngada,ayo cepat kita ke ruangan hakinamaru-chan!" "ba-baiklah nii san,heheh" yusuke pun menunduk dan menuruti perintah kakashi untuk bergegas menju kama hakinamaru. *tok,tok,tok* kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar, "silahkan masuk"sahut ayah kakashi,"permisii"kakashi dan yusuke izin memasuki ruangan,"ternyata kau kakashi,bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya sang ayah,"lukaku tidak serius kok yah..beberapa hari kedepan juga sembuh.."jawab kakashi,"syukurlaah,maafkan jii sama hatake-san karna melindungi hakinamaru kau jadi ikut tercambuk oleh jii sama"ayah hakinamaru meminta maaf pada kakashi,"tidak apa-apa oji sama,bagaimana keadaan hakinamaru-chan?" "dia masih terbaring tidur diatas kasur"jawab ayahnya. Kakashi langsung melihat keadaan hakinamaru. Respon kakashi saat pertamakali melihat keadaan hakinamaru yang terbaring dengan infus,alat pemban nafas,dan banyak perban sangat mengagetkan. Kakashi sangat sedih melihat hakinamaru yang di sayanginya sekarang sedang terbaring lemahn diatas kasur. Kakashi mendekati hakinamaru dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut,"hey hakinamaru-chan,cepat sembuh yaa. Di kelas aku merasa sangat kesepian tidak ada yang mengajakku mengobrol pada saat free time. Rasanya hampa sekali sehari di sekolah tampamu"sahut kakashi,"nampaknya kalian berdua sangat akrab yaa"sahut ayah hakinamaru,"yaa begitulah oji sama,setiap hari tidak ada hari tanpa mengobrol di kelas…" "apa kau menyukai hakinamaru?" kakashi tersentak dan mendadak mukanya menjadi merah menahan rasa malu karna ayah hakinamaru sendiri menyakan hal yang sama seperti pertanyaan yusuke. "oji sama,a-akuu.. hanya menganggapnya sahabat.. ti-tidak lebih kok.." jawab kakashi malu-malu,"jangan malu-malu begitu dong.. mukamu menjadi merah seperti itu. Jawab jujur saja hatake-san..kami sebagai orangtua hakinamaru tidak keberatan sama sekali bila hatake-san menyukai hakinamaru"jawab ibu hakinamaru,"ayolah kakashi jawab jujur sajaa,ayah tidak keberatan juga kok.."tambah sang ayah yang terus-terusan menggoda kakashi. "ba-baiklah… aku mengaku kalau aku… me-menyukai.. ha-hakinamaru-chan"jawab kakashi dengan pasrah harus mengakui kalau dia memang benar mnyukai hakinamaru,"ternyata benar nii san tadi berbohong padaku" "i-iyaa-iyaa aku minta maaf yusuke. O iyaa,kemana anko,kurenai,asuma,dan gai?" "mereka sudah pamitan pulang tadi,kakashi sebaiknya kita juga pulang. Ayah harus bekerja lagi besok dan kau juga harus istirahat agar lukamu cepat sembuh."jawab ayah kakashi,"yusuke dan ayah juga pulang yaa. Biar ibu yang menjaga hakinamaru malamini" "baik buu" "jaga baik-baik hakinamaru buu,kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku" "baik yah" "biar aku mengantarkan yusuke dan yukio-oji sama pulang"tawar kakashi,"baiklah kami permisi". Kakashi dan ayahnya,yusuke dan ayahnya pun pulang ke rumah. hakinamaru ditemani oleh ibunya.(chap 3 end)

Keesokan harinya,hari-hari kakashi di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa sepi tanpa hakinamaru. Kakashi hanya terlihat murung di kelas. Kakashi hampir tidak konsentarasi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dia hanya bengong karna dalam otaknya hanya ada rasa khawatir pada sudah berkali-kali ditegur oleh guru karna terus-menerus bengong saat pelajaran dan yang lainnya merasa kasihan melihat kakashi yang daritadi murung memikirkan pun menghampiri kakashi,"kakashi… sudah lah jangan terus memikirkan keadaan hakinamaru. Bukankah kata dokter dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia istirahat dengan cukup" sahut asuma menasehati kakashi,"asuma-san benaar..hakina-chan pasti akan sembuh dan kembali ceria seperti semula.. kalau kakashi-san terus dalam keadaan seperti ini kakashi-san bisa jatuh sakit"tambah kurenai,"iyaa,aku mengerti dengan ucapan kalian berdua. Aku juga yakin hakinamaru-chan akan sembuh seperti semulaa,tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hakinamaru-chan dan itu membuatku frustasi!"jawab kakashi. "mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menghilangkan frustasimu itu"anko pun menawarkan bantuan pada kakashi. "be-benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" "beri tahu kami semua semua hal persaanmu dan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu tentang hakinamaru-chan" "argh,itu sama saja kau memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti 'apa kau menyukai hakinamaru-chan?' benarkan?"kakashi semakin berasa badmood akan bantuan yang diberikan anko. " tidak seperti itu juga kakashi,mungkin dengan kau memberi tau kami semua perasaan dan pikiranmu terhadap hakinamaru-chan kami bisa memberimu saran atau bantuan lain"desah anko. "haahh,baiklah kalau kalian memaksa"kakashi pun menyerah dan akan menceritakan semua perasaan dan pikirannya terhadap hakinamaru,"baiklaah,kami akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu dengan baik."jawab anko,"pertama tentang pikiranku,aku terus-menerus merasa khawatir dengan keadaan hakinamaru-chan. Semalam melihat dia terbaring lemah dikasur denga penuh perban luka dan alat bantu pernafasan rasanya seperti dia sedang menceritakan kalau dia sedang dalam posisi yang sangat menderita" cerita kakashi, "kami juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" balas Anko, "lalu perasaanku, yaa nampaknya aku sangat menyukai Hakinamaru-chan.. aku sangat menyayanginya" begitulah pengakuan kakashi, ternyata dia benar2 sangat menyukai dan menyayangi hakinamaru, "ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar" sahut anko, "iyaa" kakashi mengiyakan.

Sepulang sekolah kakashi dan lainnya pergu kembali menengok hakinamaru. sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka mendapat kabar dari ibu hakinamaru bahwa hakinamaru telah sadar dari komanya. kakashi dan yang lainnya segera bergegas memasuki kamar rawat hakinamaru. "Hakinamaru-chan!" teriak kakashi, "ekhem! mohon jangan terlalu berisik, pasien masih dalam kondisi belum pulih sepenuhnya" kata sanga perawat mengingatkan, "ba-baik, kami minta maaf" anko pun meminta maaf pada sang perawat. sang perawat pun meninggalkan ruang rawat hakinamaru, "hakinamaru-chan syukurlah kau sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" sahut kakashi, "aku.. baik-baik saja kakashi-kun" jawab hakinamaru dengan nada lemah, "hey, hakinamaru-chan kakashimu ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau, seharian di kelas pekerjaannya hanya bengong memikirkanmu hahaha" goda asuma, "be-benarkah itu kakashi-kun?" hakinamaru sedikit tersipu malu mengetahui hal itu, "yaa nampaknya seperti itu hehehe" jawab kakashi. "hey! kalau mau berpacaran rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang tepat, tunggu hakinamaru pulih dulu baru kalian cari tempat yang romantis!" sahut ayah hakinamaru yang tiba-tiba perasaan malu, "o-otou-sama.." muka hakinamaru pun merah padam ketika di goda sang ayah,

"jangan tersipu malu begitu hakinamaru, ayah tau kau menyukai kakashi, kalau kalian memang salinng menyukai, ayah sangat merestui kalian" ayah hakinmaru sangat menyetujui hubungan kakashi dan hakinamaru, karna hubungan keluarga mereka sangat erat. kakashi dan hakinamaru hanya bisa tersipu malu, dan teman-teman yang lain hanya menertawakan kakashi dan hakinamaru yang tersipu malu.

Satu minggu kemudian, keadaan hakinamaru pun berangsur pulih dan akhirnya dia pun kembali masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kakashi pun merasa bahagia kembali di kelas karna hakinamaru sudah kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. "Hakinamaru-chan, kau mau makan siang bersamaku di atap sekolah?" aja kakakashi, "baiklah" jawab hakinamaru, mereka pun pergi ke atap sekolah dan makan bersama disana. Seselsainya mereka makan, kakashi akan mengatakan sesuatu hal penting pada hakinmaru, "hakinamaru-chan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"kakashi memulai pembicaraan, "apa itu?" "hmm, sebenarnya aku.. hmm" kakashi sedikit malu-malu untuk mengatakannya, "ada apa kakashi?" hakinamaru sedikit kebingungan,"sebenarnya aku,hmm.. aku.. sangat manyukaimu.. dan aku juga.. sangat menyayangimu" akhirnya kakashi berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya pada hakinamaru, hakinamaru lumayan terkejut mendengar ucapan kakashi, "ka-kau serius dengan ucapanmu kakashi?" jawab hakinamaru, "iyaa.. dan.. Will you be my girlfriend?" kakashi pun memberi penawaran pada hakinamaru untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hakinamaru begitu terkejut dan tersipu malu, "kakashi kun.." "ada apa hakinamaru-chan? kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" "I'll answer it now" "and.. your answer is?" "yes, I'll be your girlfriend" hakinamaru pun tanpa ragu langsung menerima kakashi sebagai kekasihnya, "sungguh? terimakasih hakinamaru-chan" kakashi pun memeluk hakinamarum dan hakinamaru pun membalas pelukan kakashi, "daisuki dayo kakashi-un" "daisuki moo hakinamaru-chan" begitulah kalimat yang di lontarkan dari mulut mereka. "there's a new couple here.." sajut anko "congratulation guys!" asuma menyelamati kakashi dan hakinamaru. dan mereka pun merayakan atas pasangan baru mereka. -the end-


End file.
